


Omega - Lone Gunmen

by Goldenpetal13



Series: Omega Arrow [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Changing POVs, Changing Tenses, F/F, F/M, Family Death, Implied Femslash, Implied Knotting, Implied Mpreg, Implied Slash, M/M, Mating Bonds, Mentions of Death, Show Level Violence and Deaths, alpha/beta/omega, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – With Shado and Sara almost ready to come to Starling City, Oliver puts on the Hood for another easy target, he’s not expecting to be the only person gunning for the man.  Complications quickly arise as the assassin targets people interested in a certain company auction, an auction that Oliver’s own family are interested in.  Forced to ask for help from an unlikely source Oliver tries to protect those he loves and an unexpected twist results in someone finding out one of his secrets earlier than he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature due to show level violence and themes.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Fem Slash, Knotting, Mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, show level violence and death, mentions of torture, mentions of abuse, grief, family deaths, others to be added as required.
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> I own nothing, literally.

My name is Oliver Queen. To my family I am the brother and son that just returned home after being lost at sea five years ago. They don’t know I came back with a mission to bring justice to our city, and they never can.  The men and women I’ve targeted are dangerous, corrupt, a virulent cancer.  Cancers like James Holder whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low income housing in the Glades. There have been many fires and too many funerals.  But cancers can be fought and conquered all it takes is a surgeon and the right instrument.

 

Starling City James Holder’s Roof Top Lido Now: Oliver Queen

 

I’ve already taken care of James Holder’s security.  He’s walking around on the rooftop by the swimming pool and celebrating his win in court.  As he lifts a bottle to his lips to drink I shoot it out of his hand.  It shatters and makes him jump.

 

He sees me standing nearby and doesn’t flinch, he tries to brazen it out, “I have armed security inside, all I have to do is call out.”

 

“Go ahead,” I tell him, “They can’t hear you,” I throw the guns I took off of them onto the ground so Holder can see them.

 

Now he starts to realise how much trouble he’s in, “What the hell do you want?” He asks me and it’s as if he really doesn’t know.

 

“How many people died in those fires?” I ask him.  “How many?”  Finally understanding starts to dawn in his eyes, “The courts say you don’t owe your victims anything.  I disagree. James Holder,” is as far as I get because someone shoots him, twice.  The shooter is behind me.  James Holder is dead before his body hits the pool and I’ve already moved to a more secure area.

 

Bullets hit the barrier I’m hiding behind.  Whoever the shooter is, they’re an amazing shot, they’re very far away but they shoot with such accuracy they have to be a pro, no armature could do that.  And I wince at the pain from where they’ve winged me in the shoulder, I’ll have to patch that up when I’m safe underground.

 

Starling City The Arrow Cave Now: Oliver Queen

 

I clean the wound and make sure the bullet is out.  I got lucky.  That could have been a lot worse.  Sewing up the wound I grunt at the pain but push through.  Afterwards I sit down with my father’s list and get ready to put a line through Holder’s name.

 

It’s no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy.  I strike him off the list and stand up, only to almost fall down.  The bullet. Poison.  Grabbing a bottle of water I hurry to the chest I brought with me from the Island. I struggle with the combination lock but manage it.  Riffling through the items I find the small pouch.  Shaking some of the herbs out into my hand I put a lump of them straight into my mouth and then swallow them with some of the water.

 

I hope I was in time.

 

I let myself fall all the way to the ground.  I really hope Sara and Shado get here soon.  I can do this on my own but I could really do with their help too.

 

Lian Yu Then: Oliver Queen

 

I woke up.

 

I woke up to find myself on my back staring at a ceiling made of rock.  Sunlight came through in rays so bright they kind of blinded me.

 

I tried to sit up but the arrow was still in my shoulder.  It was then I found myself in a cave, a cave that the hooded man stepped into as I struggled, well more like floundered, and failed to get into an upright position.

 

The man came closer to me and pulled his hood down. I couldn’t make out much but his hair was dark, long, and unkempt.  “Who are you?” I asked him and he didn’t answer.

 

“Why did you shoot me?” I tried another question and he answered in a language I didn’t know, but he was close enough to see the Asian cast to his features.  He picked up a little bowl full of water and handful of dried plant bits.  He held them up to me and I had no idea what he wanted me to do.

 

In the end I guessed he wanted me to eat the plant bits.  Considering the guy had just put a freaking arrow through my shoulder, an arrow that was still there and still really painful, I decided to do as the guy asked before he shot me again.  I took a pinch of the plants and they tasted disgusting, I wondered if they were poisonous or not.  He helped me swallow them down with the water.

 

Then he leaned over me and grabbed the arrow.  He pulled it out through my shoulder as I choked in pain.  The arrow came out smoothly and I collapsed back to the floor.

 

Starling City The Arrow Cave Now: Oliver Queen

 

There’s a beeping noise. I jerk awake and sit up to find myself below my father’s old factory.  I’m alive.  The herbs did their job and neutralised the poison.  The beeping makes me turn to see the computer screen, the same one telling me what the time is.  I’ve been here all night.  I’ll have some explaining to do when I get home.

 

“Damn it,” I mutter and get to my feet, grabbing my jacket I leave to go home while I start fabricating stories about why I’ve been out all night.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

 

I walk into the house and find Thea sitting on the couch looking bored, mom and Walter are talking to cops, and Mr Diggle is watching the whole thing, he spots me first and turns towards me.

 

“What happened?” I ask him imagining terrible scenarios that could have played out in Starling City, it’s a dangerous place.  “Thea okay?”

 

“Cops brought her home, she and some of her friends broke into a store tried on some dresses last night. Lit up the breathalyser like a Christmas Tree,” He says and while I’m relieved she’s physically okay she is hanging with the wrong crowd, she’s sliding down a slope and she needs help, now.  And then Mr Diggle asks, “So how was your evening sir?” And the words are polite but the rebuke is there too.

 

“You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?” I ask him calmly.

 

He nods slightly and adds, “I guess from now on I’ll be watching you pee,” not once does his face do anything but judge me.  I can’t work out if he’s going to get on better with Slade or Yao Fei, both of them are going to love his snark and the sense of humour I’ve seen lurking under the surface.

 

I struggle to keep the smile off my face and go to deal with my family.

 

Walter is once again soothing things, “Thank you officers, my wife and I appreciate it. I’ll see you out,” he does exactly what he said he would and leaves the room with them.

 

On the couch Thea is still bored, still not realising the danger she is in.  And god help me, I can see myself in her.  I used to be like that.  I ended up cheating on my girlfriend with her sister and getting marooned on a hellish Island.  I got lucky and met my Mate there, but there were so many times I nearly died, or my group nearly died.  I can’t let Thea turn out like I did.

 

Mom stays and talks to Thea, “Last time it was public intoxication, this time breaking and entering, my how we are moving up in the criminal world.”

 

All Thea does is stand up, it’s clear she’s ignoring what mom is saying, “You know when you pay off the store owner you should check out their merchandise.  They got some pretty killer outfits.”

 

“Thea go get ready for school,” Mom orders her.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking of taking a sick day,” Thea brushes off mom’s order.

 

“Fine,” And mom gives into her, just like she used to with me.  And I never learned any good lessons from that. “Then get some sleep.”

 

Walking off with a triumphant smirk Thea passes me, “You look like crap.”

 

I can’t believe mom didn’t learn anything from me.  She and dad never gave me any boundaries and I did not turn out well.  “You’re letting her play hooky?” I ask mom.

 

“When your sister gets like this it’s best to give her her space,” Mom doesn’t even see that she’s doing it wrong, doesn’t under why it’s wrong.

 

“She’s testing you,” I try and point it out.

 

“Yes,” Mom nods, “Who’d she learn that from?” Meaning me, she means Thea learnt this from me.

 

“Mom,” I soften my voice and stop this from turning into a confrontation, “When I was her age, you and dad let me get away with murder. Looking back I could have used less space and more parenting,” and if mom won’t rein Thea in then my Alphas will, and she is not going to like how they do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Starling City James Holder’s Roof Top Lido Now: Quentin Lance

 

Puzzled he stands there as Holder’s body is readied to go to the morgue. “Doesn’t make sense,” Quentin says to Lucas.

 

His partner doesn’t see it that way, “Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirtbag. Red meat for the Hood. And we recovered at least one arrow.”

 

“Yeah, only this time the cause of death is a double tap through the heart and our perp doesn’t use firearms,” None of this adds up.

 

“Maybe he’s finally figured out there’s easier ways to kill people than with a bow and arrow,” Is a good answer but it’s the wrong answer. “It’s like you said, the guy’s a whackjob.”

 

Only it’s wrong, it’s all wrong. The Hood was here. But he didn’t kill Holder.

 

Starling City The Arrow Cave Now: Oliver Queen

 

The cloths I used to clean my wound are laced with my blood and the poison that was on the bullets. I work methodically through various tests and then one test comes back positive.

 

The bullets are laced with curare. A rare, and deadly poison. The killer’s unique MO. He’s killed all over the world, Chicago, Marcovia, Maltese. Interpol even has a codename for him; Deadshot.

 

I was prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs but this Deadshot has no morality, no honour, no code, he doesn’t kill for justice which makes him as dangerous as anyone on my list. In fact it puts him right at the top.

 

Starling City Abandoned Factory Now: Oliver Queen

 

I slide the door of the factory open and ask, “What do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?”

 

We’ll need something to mask our comings and goings. We’ll need reasons for being out so much. And this will stop mom trying to manoeuvre me into joining the company.

 

“Or a coffee shop? Or a baby meeting area? Or a kid’s play area? I was thinking baby clothes too,” I walk further into the building. “But I like the nightclub idea the most, I’ve missed music and I want to dance.”

 

“Sweet,” Tommy says looking around. “I’ve got to tell you man that if you’re thinking about calling it ‘Queens’, I don’t think you’re gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for.”

 

Trust Tommy to make a joke so I point ahead, “Private office.”

 

“For the private one on one meetings?” Tommy asks me slyly.

 

“If Slade wants to do that in the club,” I reply calmly, “And you’re free to have one on one meetings in there yourself with any friends you make in the club, or two on one meetings,” I tell him.

 

He freezes at the reminder that I’m Mated and then laughs at my hints of his threesomes, he’s always been good at sweet talking ladies into that. “Man are you sure you wanna do this? It’s not like you really have any experience at running a, well running,” he hesitates and carries on, “anything.” He starts backtracking “How about tomorrow night the two of us go and scope out the competition? There’s a new club opening downtown, it’s called ‘Poison’, Max Fuller owns it.”

 

Max Fuller? Tommy wants me to go somewhere Max Fuller owns?

 

“Max Fuller?” I am so not impressed with this idea. “”I slept with his fiancée,” I remind Tommy.

 

“Before the wedding,” Tommy brushes it off like it’s nothing. Betas don’t Mate or Bond, they get married and have weddings, and Max’s fiancée was a Beta, and I was mostly drunk at the time, Max was not drunk, and he was so pissed at me.

 

“It was at the rehearsal dinner,” I point out.

 

“The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding, right?” Tommy says and he has no shame at all, it makes me laugh and he laughs too. “Besides who stays mad at a castaway?” His phone rings and he pulls it out of his back pocket, “Oh damn it I gotta roll,” he pats my stomach as he leaves, “I’ll see you later man, good place.” He even says, “See ya,” To Diggle as he passes him.

 

“So, what do you think?” I ask Diggle. The man is very perceptive, and if he’s going to be part of our group he should have a say in this too. Interestingly enough I got a hit on Diggle when I was researching Deadshot. I think I can help him with a personal issue when I stop Deadshot, permanently.

 

Starling City Abandoned Factory Now: John Diggle

 

The Merlyn kid might have just shrugged off the little story of the old Oliver sleeping with a guy’s fiancé, but he’d missed the signs that practically screamed that Oliver was not happy with what he’d done in the past.

 

And then Oliver surprises him again after Tommy leaves the two of them there by asking what he thinks about the night club idea. And he seems to be genuinely interested in John’s reply.

 

“Well I’m here to provide security sir, not a commentary,” He tries to avoid the question, he’s already far too interested in this Omega and his many contradictions.

 

“Oh come on Digg do me a favour, speak freely, please,” Oliver counters and John wonders what this space is really supposed to be, because he suspects that Oliver isn’t that interested in running a nightclub.

 

He decides to go for mostly honest, “Well this is the Glades, right. Your rich white friends wouldn’t come to this neighbourhood on a bet,” And they wouldn’t, even the police tended to come here in groups.

 

“I am Oliver Queen, right. People would stand in line for three hours if I opened a club,” Is an interesting argument but doesn’t really say why Oliver is doing this in this particular spot.

 

“And no one that actually lives in the Glades will see a penny of those cover charges,” John fishes to see if Oliver will take that bait.

 

“If we make it a successful business we gentrify the neighbourhood,” Is the idiot come back and it’s a stupid come back. Oliver isn’t that stupid.

 

“I was wondering when we’d get to that,” John plays along a bit to try and find the real reasons for all this, and it’s not to gentrify the neighbourhood or to satisfy Oliver’s obvious nesting instincts. “The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised, and all by his lonesome. With no help from anybody.”

 

“Wow,” His client shakes his head, “”You don’t think very much of me do you.”

 

“No, actually sir, I have a very high regard of how perceptive you are, sir,” he tries to keep the smile off his face but feels his mouth twitch and he sees when Oliver notices it and relaxes just a touch. It will mean that Oliver will no longer use the gentrification excuse, and John wonders what other lie Oliver will come up with now.

 

He walks out and leaves the Omega contemplating the ruined insides of the old factory. He’s learnt enough about Oliver to know that something is going to be built here, but what, and for what reason are not yet clear.

 

Starling City Abandoned Factory Now: Oliver Queen

 

The nightclub will conceal our base underneath and provide an alibi for where Oliver Queen and his Alphas and fellow Omega spend part of their nights.

 

And I really want to see Slade dance, he’s always boasted he can dance, but always shied away from any dancing activity. As the owners we can dance here in private and maybe we can try out the manager’s office a few times too.

 

Starling City CNRI Now: Laurel Lance

 

Tapping on the keyboard she searches the internet for all articles and news regarding Oliver. Not once does she find anything even hinting that he’s Mated and Bonded. She’s still reeling from the news herself, if she hadn’t seen the Bites she wouldn’t have believed it.

 

And the Bites themselves. She’s stunned at how clean and crisp they are. One bite for each Alpha. The only ones she’s ever seen have been on abused Omegas, and there was always more than one Bite because that’s how the Alpha abusing them tried to override their rejection. If enough Bites could be applied then the Bond could be forced on the Omega, but the Bites always healed messily and were jagged, rough, and the one time she’d been allowed to touch the Bite area it had been raised and bumpy under her fingers.

 

She curls her fingers into a fist and relaxes it, Oliver’s skin had been warm, smooth, and there had been no bumps. The way he’d spoken about the Alphas, the way they’d reacted to Sara gives her hope that her sister is okay. The news she’s coming home was mind blowing and almost too much to hope for.

 

Unable to stop thinking about her sister and Oliver being Bonded she stares sightlessly at the screen with Oliver’s face on it. Even if there was a tiny part of her that might, just might, have a smidgen of those kind of feelings for him, nothing can happen now, he’s Mated, he’s incapable of being unfaithful to his Alphas.

 

Absently she picks up a pen and chews it, a habit she picked up from her mom, a mom that had text her to let her know Sara had called. Her mom was still trying to find something to break Sara’s Bonds but Laurel isn’t convinced that would be a good thing anymore.

 

She thinks about Oliver and his actions since getting back. He’s changed more than she realised at first. This Oliver is more mature, and still an idiot in so many ways, but he’d also tried to ease her mind about Sara.

 

Confused she continues to stare at the picture instead of doing her work. “Hey,” Joanna’s voice says and Laurel jumps guiltily at being caught doing nothing. “Do you have the depos on the Jargons’ case?”

 

Jabbing at her keyboard Laurel manages to minimise the article she’d been staring at, “Yeah, they’re around here somewhere,” She starts to search frantically all while not really thinking about what she’s doing.

 

She catches the look Joanna is throwing at her, she can’t tell her friend the truth, not that anyone would believe her, who would believe that Oliver Queen was Bonded and Mated to the same Alphas her sister is? “I was just surfing the net,” she tries to cover her real actions up.

 

“Really?” Is asked in a disbelieving voice. Laurel escapes her desk to go to the filing cabernet, Joanna trials after her.

 

“Joanna I’m over him,” Laurel says firmly, and even if she weren’t Oliver is totally out of her reach now. “And you don’t believe me.”

 

“Well I would’ve if I hadn’t just caught you trolling articles on him,” Joanna points out the big flaw in Laurel’s weak argument.

 

“I wasn’t trolling,” She wasn’t, she was looking for specific information that wasn’t readily available, damn it.

 

“I don’t want to be the one to remind you that he cheated on you Laurel,” Joanna is clearly not going to let this go. “With you sister,” Is added afterwards with a hint of judgement.

 

“I appreciate your self-control,” Laurel tells her sarcastically.

 

“You’re stuck in the past,” Her friend carries on, “And the reason I know this is the fact that the only physically intimate moments you’ve had since Oliver is with his best friend.” And put like that it does sound bad. “It is time to move on, it is past time.”

 

Giving up looking for the file Laurel says, “I’ve been busy, I work a lot.”

 

“Okay, that’s gotta stop so we are going out tonight,” Is said confidently and Laurel ignores her friend by going back to search her desk for the file. “And we are going to have some shots, and we are going to dance with men that we don’t know, and we are going to stay out way too late.” And then Joanna finds the file she wanted in the first place.

 

“I really don’t think I can go,” Laurel tells her and starts making plans to maybe phone Sara or something instead.

 

“It is adorable that you actually think I’m giving you a choice,” Is the nail in the coffin of Laurel staying in tonight, she gives in with bad grace. Maybe she could use the distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen Mansion Now: Moira Queen

 

Surprisingly Oliver had been right and Moira has to take a few moments to just let that sink in. Her son, the Omega playboy, had given her some very good advice about Thea. And looking back she can see that maybe if she and Robert had taken some time to discipline Oliver then there were many incidents that could have been avoided.

 

It was just another sign that her son was getting ready to have children of his own and she really wishes Robert could be here to see it. He’d spoilt those grandchildren rotten and spend as much time as he could with them.

 

Walking to Thea’s room she finds her dressing for school, “I want you to come home right after school,” she tells her calmly.

 

Thea doesn’t even look up from the mirror, “Oh, can’t, Margo and I are gonna go to the mall.”

 

“For more shopping?” Moira asks and then adds more strictly, “Tell Margo you’ll have to cancel, you’re grounded for two weeks,” and that catches Thea’s attention enough to look up from fiddling with her tie.

 

“Grounded?” She doesn’t seem to believe it and Moira realises she really has let Thea get away with far too much. “I’ve never been grounded.”

 

“Well you’ve never committed larceny before either,” Moira points out, Thea might not be facing the police for her actions but she will face some sort of consequences for her actions.

 

“Since when do you care?” Thea crosses her arms and her whole attitude is confrontational.

 

“I’ve always cared, I’m your mother,” Even Oliver never gave her this much attitude when he was younger, probably his Omega instincts, which makes letting Thea get away with misbehaving even worse, she’s a Beta she doesn’t have instincts to rein her in like Oliver does.

 

“We’ve had a good thing going on these past five years, why mess with it now?” Thea asks.

 

And Moira shakes her head, “No we are paying off store owners to keep your record clean so clearly it hasn’t been working.”

 

“And you’re going to teach me,” Thea says sarcastically, “It’s Oliver isn’t it? His judgemental hypocrisy is rubbing off on you isn’t it.”

 

“I don’t need Oliver to teach me how to parent to you,” Moira squashes Thea’s comments, “You’ll be home by four.”

 

“Or what?” Is challenged back, “You’re going to call the cops on me?” Thea walks off and grabs her school bag as she passes leaving Moira glaring after her and wondering if she’s left it too late to rein Thea in.

 

Even at his worst Oliver hadn’t been that blatantly disrespectful to his family, and Robert had always told her not to worry, that when Oliver Bonded and Mated he’d settle down, his instincts would make him want to obey his family and his Alpha, if he picked an Alpha. Though the way the unbonded Alphas sniffed around him it was more likely to be an Alpha. For a while Moira had thought Oliver would Bond to Laurel a fellow Omega but then the news about the Queen’s Gambit came and Moira thought Oliver was dead, murdered alongside Robert.

 

Brushing off bad memories she sails out of Thea’s room and goes to keep herself busy.

 

Starling City Near James Holder’s Roof Top Lido Now: Oliver Queen

 

I’ve estimated the bullets’ projected paths and I start to search for any that may have gone astray the other night. The curare only gets me so far in my search for Deadshot, I need more.

 

Prowling the streets below I finally spot the bullet hole I’ve been looking for. Scaling the side of the building is shockingly easy, there are so many hand and footholds to choose from. Taking some pliers from my pocket I pull the remnants of the bullet from the bricks and stow my prize away. Time to analyse the bullet and see if I can learn anything more from it.

 

I’ll also have to order in some more of that drink for Sara, and I’ve found some small things I think they’ll appreciate in their room. They should be confirming their flight soon, I’m hoping it’s the one that’s just a few days away. The officials in China, from all the embassies involved, are dragging their heels over letting my Alphas and Omega come to me.

 

Starling City Police Station Now: Quentin Lance

 

Listening to his partner give him the main details from ballistics Quentin can’t believe they still think the Hood did this. Not only is the MO wrong, the facts don’t add up. Why shoot someone from over one hundred yards away with a poison laced bullet, only to come over and attack the security guards with a bow and arrow?

 

Frustrated Quentin leaves to go and revisit the scene himself, he needs to see if he can find that thing that will lead him down the right path, because at the moment they are simply chasing their tails.

 

Stepping outside he heads towards his car only to get a text from Sara. And isn’t that a surprise. His little girl is not only alive, she’s well, and she’s Mated to three Alphas that seem to care about her and it wasn’t them blocking her from her family. Reading the text he stops in his tracks, his little girl is coming home in just a few days. She’s traveling with the Alpha called Shado, he’s sure she’s the woman that had been sitting next to Sara on the couch during the Skype call.

 

That text has him almost doing a damn dance on the street but then he quickly gets one from Laurel asking if he got the first one from Sara. Hurriedly he phones Laurel and he takes a few minutes out of his job to talk to her about Sara coming home and if there’s any way they can meet her and her Alpha at the airport.

 

Starling City The Arrow Cave Now: Oliver

 

Putting the bullet I pulled from the wall under a microscope I study it to find out more about it. It’s a 7.62 MM round. The money trail leads back to the Bratva, the Russian mob, finally, some good luck.

 

My phone buzzes with the special tone letting me know it’s one of my group. Checking the text I smile. Sara and Shadow will be here in just a few days, and Slade is flying out to Australia tomorrow. Finally some more good luck, this hunt will go easier with more people in it.

 

Moving one of the laptops I take it up to the factory’s office. If people see the images they’ll think I’m nesting when they link it to the new possible nightclub. Logging into Skype I don’t have to dial them because they’re already ringing me. A smiling Sara takes up most of the camera’s view, “Oliver!” She crows my name.

 

“Hey Sara, I saw your news, I can’t wait for you to get here,” I tell her as she pulls back so I can see our Alphas behind here. Shado is just as excited but hides it under her serene calmness. Slade is sour and grumpy as he has to leave for Australia soon and Yao Fei is unruffled but sad.

 

“Me either,” she bounds to the couch and perches on it. “I’ve already packed, Shado is ready too, and we’re just waiting for Slade to finish his before we go for a mini goodbye dinner.”

 

Behind her Slade rolls his eyes and snarks, “I told you I’m packed, you and Shado are taking the rest of my gear with you. Put it in mine and Oliver’s room. He can make sure my things are washed for when I get there.”

 

“Slade,” Shado sits near Sara and tilts her head to him, “You need more than one pair of boxers, socks and a t-shirt.”

 

“I’m not going to be long, I don’t need much,” He bites out and then storms off out of sight. On the Island he’d go off and chop wood, or something else physically aggressive.

 

“SLADE!” I yell his name and lean forward like that will magically make me appear over there to soothe him.

 

“I’m still here,” He storms back in with a backpack in his hand, “And this is all I’m taking. They can’t keep me from Oliver for much longer. I refuse to be parted from my Mate, it’s against all the laws.” He’s angry, and in the mood for a fight.

 

“You’ll be here soon Slade,” I try and calm him down. “I’ve started some plans for the nightclub, when it’s empty we can dance, just the two of us,” He turns his head towards me. “I’m also drinking lots of those new Omega drinks, I can feel my body soaking up all those pre-natal vitamins, I bet you can knot me and get me pregnant within days of getting here.”

 

“Oliver,” He groans and stomps over to their camera, he kneels down so I can see him clearly, “I should be there with you right now. How the hell am I supposed to function without you here with me?”

 

“One day at a time,” I tell him, parroting back the same thing he told me before I left for Starling City. “Do you remember when you lived alone on the Island? Just remember how happy you were when I blundered into your plane.”

 

It makes him laugh, “I still should have cut out your voice box, you’re the most talkative, loudest, argumentative, and snarky Omega I’ve ever met.”

 

“You’d be bored if I never said anything,” I smirk at him. “Think of all the witty banter you’d miss out on.”

 

“If the witty part of the banter ever turns up let me know,” He throws it back at me and I laugh. It’s a long running joke between us and it did its job. It’s cheered him up and I get to chat with them about lots of different things. When we disconnect I feel better in myself and I’m ready for the next part of my investigation.

 

Time to visit the Starling City chapter of the Bratva and use my connections to one of their leaders. I did save the man’s life a few times. And since he’s an Omega he was even more inclined to thank me and let me join the Bratva. For once my status as Omega served me well, he was happy to help out a fellow Omega, and when he escaped from the Island he rose quickly to one of the top spots.

 

The Bratva are easy to find and not so easy to convince that I’m who I say I am. I’m more than confident that they will find Deadshot for me. I am also confident that they will get a glowing report about me from their leaders. I leave them to it and go back to playing Oliver Queen spoilt rich kid. A spoilt kid with something to celebrate.

 

I make sure to text Laurel to make sure she knows that Sara and Shado are coming in case no one let them know. I also send an invite to her and her father to meet Sara at the airport when they fly in as per Yao Fei’s instructions. Time for another family reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen Mansion Now: Quentin Lance

 

There’d been another murder. This time the Hood hadn’t even sniffed around the area so finally Lance’s ideas are being listened too. Ideas he stumbled across, like the fact all of the victims are competitors for the Unidac auction.

 

Having looked at the list of other buyers he uses what little influence he has to get sent to the Queen’s. He can grill them for info and warn them at the same time. He soon finds himself ushered into their huge lounge, he can’t believe that in just a day his little girl is going to be living here.

 

Her flight comes in tomorrow and the Queen kid, he supposes he can learn to call him Oliver, has invited both Quentin and Laurel to come meet her at the airport. Dinah wanted to come from Central City but the transport system there is playing up again and it’ll take her over a day to get here, but then that was Central City for you, slow and plodding. Not that Quentin minds, he doesn’t really want Sara coming right now because of the shooter and the Vigilante, at least one member of their family will be out of town and safe.

 

And speaking of the shooter Mr Steele is saying, “It’s a great loss, Carl was a Titan.”

 

Quentin’s partner steps in, “A Titan that was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries.”

 

“Well Industries is something of a misnomer,” Mr Steele steps in again, “Its recent activities have all been about looking into alternative energy.”

 

“I think the point my partner is trying to make,” Lance interrupts him, “Is that Carl is the second bidder this week to lose his life.” And he doesn’t want anyone taking pot shots at the Queen’s now because of Sara, and of course because he’s a cop and that was illegal.

 

“Are you implying something Detective?” Moira asks in that haughty tone of hers.

 

“No,” he bites out, “I’m trying to point out that someone is eliminating the competition for this auction, an auction you’re going to be bidding in, making you targets for the next few day until this company is sold.”

 

“Oh,” her shoulders relax. “My apologies, I assumed that your dislike of my son.”

 

“Is now moot,” Lance butts in and then glances up at his partner, he hasn’t even told him about any of the Bonding and Mating fiasco and how Oliver is caught up in it. “Tomorrow my daughter is flying into Starling City with one of her Alphas, and Oliver,” see he can say the kid’s name, “Was kind enough to invite us to go with him to meet them.”

 

“Oh,” She says again and there’s a whole host of subtext going on, she has to know about her son and the Bonding. If not Quentin might what to get a photo of her face the moment she finds out. “Well, thank you for the warning then Quentin. I suppose we’ll see you tomorrow at the airport. Did you want to come back here afterwards?”

 

Her reaction to him reminds him of when Laurel was dating her son, that awkward moment when parents meet and realise they have very little in common but do their best to get along for the kids’ sake. “Thank you Moira, I may take you up on that, I’m not sure how much of a rollercoaster tomorrow is gonna be.”

 

“Yes, well,” She clasps her hands in her lap and admits, “When I saw Oliver in that hospital room I may have fallen apart just a little,” Walter’s arm is instantly around her and she leans into her husband’s side. “Quentin, just be prepared for the fact that the Sara they found on that Island might not be the Sara you lost,” and she voice has the ring of pain to it, like maybe her Oliver isn’t the same Oliver anymore.

 

“Thank you,” He nods and they sit there in awkward silence. “Well we should probably be going. We have other bidders to go and warn.”

 

They all get to their feet and Walter holds his hand out to Lance, “Thank you Quentin. For coming out here and not leaving it to just a phone call. We really do appreciate it, and our security consultant Mr Diggle is already making additional precautions.”

 

Yeah, that makes Quentin feel a bit better, Mr Diggle has already protected one of his daughters, he just hope the man can do the same for Sara too. Taking Walter’s hand in a frim grip he shakes the offered hand and leaves to go and warn the others on their list of possible victims.

 

His partner gives him a strange look as they walk out, “What was that about Oliver and the airport?”

 

“Kid was stuck on an Island with my Sara for five years, they’re still close, and you know we were blocked from talking to Sara? Oliver got a call through so Laurel and I could talk to her,” He doesn’t elaborate much more than, “And there’s a lot they’re keeping out of the news right now. Not that I think it’ll be kept a secret for much longer.”

 

“Hmm,” Is all he gets as they settle in their car and automatically click their seat belts in.

 

Starling City Max Fuller’s Nightclub Now: Oliver Queen

 

The music is loud enough I can hear it from down the street. I’m not that interested in coming to the nightclub, but it will pass the time and it’s good for Oliver Queen to be seen out on the town. Plus I can hang out with Tommy and it may be a while before I can do that again when Shado gets here.

 

We don’t bother standing in line. We skip straight to the front, it’s one of the few times being Oliver Queen is helpful. Tommy is in a good mood, “This is gonna be killer.”

 

“If Max Fuller sees me here I agree,” I yell over the noise. We’re not even in the club and the music is deafening. The lights shift colours and sweep over the walls, the mass of moving bodies on the dance floor throws off heat, and the deep bass from the speakers rumbles in my chest.

 

Shrugging off my worries Tommy says, “In business you gotta take a few risks.”

 

The man on the door lets us through without question and we enter Poison, it’s not the most originally named club. “Mr Queen,” Digg calls out and I turn to see him stuck behind the barrier. I walk back intending to ditch him, but he’s eyeing me up like he’s expecting it, and I don’t like to be too predictable.

 

“He’s with me,” I tell the man, “He won’t cause any trouble.” The man lets Digg in and I get almost identical looks of confusion from Tommy and Digg. Besides I’m supposed to be a weak vulnerable Omega, if Max catches me here Digg can defend me and Tommy from him, at least that’s the excuse I use.

 

Wandering through the throng of people I don’t look at the place like I would if I was here to party. I look at it for things I like and dislike. To find the areas people are congregating and trying to work out why.

 

I’m that busy I don’t notice Tommy leading me to the bar with a very determined expression on his face, like he’s seen something and he’s homing in on it. “Oh wow,” He says and points to Laurel, a Laurel I was not expecting to be here, “Doesn’t you going out and having fun violate some kind of law?” He jokes badly, “Like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?”

 

“That’s cute Tommy,” She’s not overly impressed with his humour.

 

“Thanks,” He accepts it as if she meant it.

 

“I can see you’re up to your old hunting pattern, did you drag Oliver along to be your wingman?” She doesn’t mention how we’re going to be meeting Sara and Shado tomorrow, I’ve already mentioned it to Tommy earlier and he’s coming along too as moral support for me. Just like at the courthouse he’s invited himself, though truthfully I’m glad he’s going, I’d like him to meet one of my Alphas.

 

“Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years,” I tell Laurel and she’s not sure what to say back. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

 

“Mostly. I didn’t want to come out tonight but Joanna insisted and maybe that’s a good thing,” she waves to her friend from CNRI, a friend who’s dancing with a few men. “I probably would’ve just done more work and started at the clock all night going stir crazy.”

 

“Me too. I’m glad Tommy thought of this, I can start looking at the competition’s clubs and I’ll stop acting like a crazy nesting Omega for a few hours,” I take a step forward when I hear Thea.

 

“Big brother!” She dances up to me and she is so underage for this club. The doorman should have known it too. “Oh I am so wasted right now, there is two of you.” Shado cannot come soon enough, I just hope she can start straightening Thea out before Slade gets here, he will not be nice, or gentle with her, and god help her if Yao Fei catches her drinking.

 

I have no idea what to lead with so I start with, “I thought you were grounded?”

 

“I am,” She doesn’t seem bothered, “And thank you for that. Thank you by the way.”

 

“You’re done for the night,” I tell her and there is no way I’m letting my children end up like me, like Thea is turning out to be. They will be allowed to have fun and to go out, but not like this, not so they destroy themselves in the process.

 

“What are you gonna do?” She challenges me and yes I’m just an Omega but this can’t be allowed to go on, “Tell mom?” She has no respect for authority at all.

 

“Thea!” I swallow down some of my anger, “You are hanging with the wrong people.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” She throws back at me. “How much do you know about your so called friends over here?” She points to Tommy and Laurel. Tommy tries to make she stop but he should have realised that it would only spur her on. “Tommy. I think your BFF has a right to know.”

 

“Thea,” I try to stop her because I think she’s going to try and shock me with the fact that Tommy and Laurel have been intimate since I’ve been gone. “Let’s go,” I start to pull her away.

 

“I guess they never told you that they’ve been screwing while you’ve been gone,” She isn’t happy about it but I’m not that bothered, I’ve had time to get over it and I’m Mated, I can never have that kind of relationship with Laurel now anyway. It drops a very awkward moment between us all and I hold my temper in somehow, please dear god let my Alphas be able to help Thea.

 

“Look man,” Tommy says uncomfortably as Laurel looks away.

 

“Tommy,” I stop him, “Its okay.” I turn to Thea, “You and me? We’re done for the night.” I start to pull her away to take her home when she pushes me away.

 

“Take your hands off of me. You’re not my father. And you’re barely my brother,” That one hurts, I’m trying to be her brother, clearly that isn’t working any more than mom being her mother is. She storms off leaving me wanting to track her down and to manhandle her home.

 

“Well, well,” A voice says behind me, I’d recognise Max Fuller from his smugness any day. “Look at this, Oliver Queen,” I plaster on a smile and stop my hands curling into fists by rubbing my fingers, the first joint of the middle, fore and ring fingers ones on each hand, right where the first Bite scars I got from my Alphas are.

 

“Max Fuller,” I plaster on a smile for him and everyone watching. “How you been?” I doubt Tommy’s hopefully idea of people not being mad at castaways is true and I’m proved right when I get dragged into the back with Tommy and Max sets his Beta thugs on us.

 

I knew Digg would rescue us, I didn’t expect Laurel to beat Max up too. I can see where Sara gets her natural fighting skills from, with a bit of training Laurel would be magnificent. Max backs off and Digg leads us out of the club we’re now all banned from.

 

None of us say anything and Digg fusses over us for a few minutes then he marches all of us off to the car and makes us get in. He doesn’t mutter at us but I can tell he wants to. I think he’s going to get on better with Yao Fei, they can sit back and judge us all while muttering under their breath.

 

Laurel calls her friend and lets her know she’s leaving with us. I don’t think her friend is impressed but she has a few suitors she’s currently choosing from right now and she promises to text Laurel through the night until she gets home safely.

 

I don’t ask where Digg is taking us. I trust him enough to know it wouldn’t be another club and I’m hungry right now too. None of us talk and it should be awkward but I carefully let my Omega aura fill with happiness and contentedness, and a touch of hopeful eagerness. Sitting between the two of them I feel it when Tommy and Laurel relax.

 

“You know it’s weird you can do that,” Tommy remarks casually.

 

“It has its benefits,” I tell him and relax into the car seat too. “I told you Max wouldn’t be happy to see me.”

 

“Yeah,” Tommy shrugs, “Good fight though.”

 

“Oh please,” Laurel snipes at him, “I had to help Oliver’s bodyguard save both of you,” she folds her arms and looks out of the window.

 

“My hero,” I tease her, “And thank you for the save,” I could have easily beaten them but Oliver isn’t supposed to know how to fight. She gives me a graceful nod and Tommy groans and makes a joke about it. It’s almost like old times and I rub the Bites on my fingers to make myself relax further, they remind me that I’m not the same Omega that washed up on Lian Yu all those years ago.

 

Lian Yu Then: Oliver Queen

 

I woke from my daze to find the Alpha that had shot me, then patched me up, was asleep. I glanced around and saw the opening from the cave was clear, I didn’t really even think. I slipped as noiselessly as I could from my bed and headed for what I believed was freedom.

 

I ran through the lush forest away from the Alpha headed in any direction that was in front of me. I ran blindly and tried to put as much distance between us as I could. My shoulder still pained me and pushed on hoping it wouldn’t get infected later on.

 

I never saw the net trap, I walked straight into it as I tried to catch my breath. In seconds I found myself caught in the net and suspended from a tree. Helpless and hopeless I dangled there and I just wanted to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I'm sorry, I messed up the timings on the arc, total Author Fail. So now Slade is on a plane to Australia and Shado/Sara will be flying into Starling tomorrow. Again I'm really sorry, I should arc better instead of being lazy.


	5. Chapter 5

 Starling City Big Belly Burger Now: Tommy Merlyn

 

Following Ollie’s bodyguard like little ducklings they walk into the burger joint and the man says, “Why don’t you guys and lady take a seat, and I will grab a couple of burgers and some drinks,” the man waves at a very attractive waitress who waves back with a smile.

 

“Oh girl’s pretty cute,” Tommy waves too but she ignores me.

 

“That’s my sister in law,” Is Mr Diggle’s reply and Tommy yanks his hand down from the wave.

 

“Who I will never speak to, or look at, ever,” Tommy wilts under Diggle’s glare, he lets Laurel drag him away from that little disaster over to a booth seat.

 

He hears Oliver remark, “She’s not wearing a ring,” the traditional sign of Bonding or getting married. He doesn’t hear anymore as he slides into a seat next to Laurel, she elbows him but there is no way he’s sitting near the bodyguard now.

 

Starling City Big Belly Burger Now: John Diggle

 

Once again Oliver proves that he’s far more clever and observant than he lets on, “Brother out of the picture?” But it’s like he already knows the answer, that he’s asking to be polite more than anything, or he’s fishing like John did about the nightclub.

 

“Yeah, you could say that,” John doesn’t invite any more questions and walks off to talk to Carly. He notices Oliver go over to his friends and start to sit down. “Hey you,” he greets Carly.

 

“Oh how sweet of you to adopt three white kids, they need a good role model,” she teases him and he leans on the counter well used to her sense of humour.

 

“That’s my client Oliver Queen,” He points to Oliver who is sitting down opposite his friends who have cozied up on one side. He’d overheard Thea’s little outburst earlier and while he knows Oliver is Mated and therefore uninterested in Laurel, Oliver hadn’t even flinched.

 

“You are doing a bang up job protecting him,” She’s noticed the wincing at bruises going on.  “So how dangerous is this job anyway?” She asks.

 

“It’s a cakewalk Carly, don’t worry,” he tells her and it was the wrong thing to say.

 

“Too late,” she shakes her head, “Or have you forgotten that this job got your brother killed? ‘Coz Digg? I haven’t, I can’t,” and it drags up Andy between them, he just wishes the police had caught his brother’s killer, at least then they could put part of this to rest.

 

Starling City Big Belly Burger Now: Oliver Queen

 

Sitting there I see the glances Laurel and Tommy keep throwing each other and then Tommy clears his throat, “Look man. About Laurel and me?” She stiffens next to him, “I was going to tell you, I was just trying to figure out the right way.”

 

I cut him off, “To tell someone that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were then presumed dead? And that person went missing after cheating on said girlfriend with her own sister, because he is a selfish, stuck up, idiot who never deserved someone as amazing as her to love him in the first place?” I pause as they both stare at me, “What there’s no greeting card for that?”

 

Both of them chuckle at that and I lean forward, “Tommy, as long as you remember that Laurel is an amazing, caring, selfless Omega, who is too good for pretty much everyone, I am happy if you two are happy. But if you hurt her,” I pause again, “Well I have three scary Alphas to set on you, if there’s anything left of you, because tonight I got to see her fight and she was good man.”

 

It diverts the conversation and we move on. We firm up plans for tomorrow, what time the plane is getting in, general invites to come to the house, who is riding in what car.

 

My phone rings interrupting things and I have to leave the table. It seems the Bratva were able to find Deadshot, AKA Floyd Lawton, for me and I smile to myself, the man is going to get a visit tomorrow after I get one of my Alphas back. I return to the table as the burgers arrive and I make Digg sit next to me, Tommy carefully doesn’t look at him and I smirk at his mock submissiveness, which is quickly followed by praise for the food. It is good and I plan on bringing Sara and Shado here soon.

 

Starling City International Airport Now: Oliver Queen

 

Mr Diggle is a bit of a god send right now. The news of Sara’s arrival with one of our Alphas has hit the news. The press is swarming the airport. Diggle’s coordinating with Airport Security and the SCPD. It means we slip through with no issue but there are camera flashes going off all over the place, it’s a bit blinding.

 

Mom is annoyed because for some reason she doesn’t want people to know I’m Bonded too. I think she’s a bit ashamed that I was Bonded via Bite and worried I was forced into the Bond. She’s walking next to Mr Lance, because of all the extra news coverage Digg got both of the Lance’s into our convoy so we’ve arrived together.

 

Escorted through the airport I ignore all of the cameras going off and the questions being yelled. They think I’m just here to greet Sara and welcome her home. We’re lead to a quieter area, the press just follows behind us and gets stuck unable to cross the mini barrier that’s been erected. The security and cops keep them back while we stand there waiting.

 

There’s even an official whose job it is to keep checking and making sure we know there’s no delays. I’m anxious and want to pace but I rid myself of that habit on the Island, pacing gives you away, stillness is harder to spot. Keeping my eyes on the doorway they’ll come through I make sure to be aware of my surroundings too.

 

Our families are also tense and anxious and the few times people try to talk to me I’m a bit quiet and keep my answers to one word where I can. They get the hint and leave me alone, only Digg comes up to me and keeps me up to date. When he says, “They’re through baggage claim now sir, they’ll be here any second,” I can’t even speak I just nod and go back to rubbing my fingers and the mini scars from my Alphas.

 

There’s the slightest flicker of movement at the door and then Shado is standing there. She’s dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt with an open shirt over it, I recognise the shirt as one of Slade’s that I bought him in China. Her hair is held back by a braid I know Sara did for her. She pauses in the doorway assessing and then her left hand waves behind her and Sara appears to take the proffered hand.

 

The press go nuts and the flashes of lights get more intense. I both notice them and ignore them as I wait impatiently in place. I’ve been well trained on the Island I know better than to approach unless I’ve been given the all clear by one of my group. Or I’ve given them the all clear.

 

Shado walks forward with Sara and then stops again. There’s the barest movement of her head letting me know I’m clear to go to her. Walking forward I end up focusing only on her. It’s been too long since I’ve been around any of my Alphas. Reaching her I sink to my knees and wrap my arms around her waist as I rest my head against her stomach.

 

This isn’t something I normally do with Shado, but it’s been so long, and when her hand comes down and she cards her fingers through my hair I shudder out a breath and suddenly things are right again in my world. My Alpha is here and nothing could possibly go wrong.

 

Around us the Press go into a frenzy. I really don’t care. It’s best to let them go nuts now so they can get bored with the story and move on. Shado is the best of our Alphas to deal with this insanity, Slade is the worst, so hopefully they’ll be over this before he gets here. Yao Fei will probably just ignore them.

 

A light tap on my ear from Shado and I reluctantly let her go and rise to my feet. I might be taller than her but she is all Alpha as her hand comes up to cup my cheek, “Oliver,” she smiles so happily at me as I nuzzle into her touch.

 

“Shado,” I close my eyes in bliss as her aura flows around me and wraps me up in pure unadulterated Alpha. I can sense Sara’s there too. It just makes it feel more like home than anything else has for the last few weeks.

 

“Hey Oliver,” Sara murmurs softly, “I take it you missed us?”

 

Opening my eyes I grin at her, “You have no idea Sara.” She’s wearing the Rockets baseball cap Slade bought her after he found out what a fan she is of them. Other than that she’s fairly similar to Shado, comfortable traveling clothes, and another of Slade’s shirts. He must have been serious about taking almost nothing with him to Australia.

 

Shado’s hand slides around to the back of my neck and she tugs me downwards. I obey willing and we share a very chaste kiss. Neither of us is interested in the other that way, it’s a comfort thing, and it’s a way to convince the Press that we’re Bonded. More lights explode around us and some of the questions yelled at us are crude and invasive and show the lack of understanding of Mating and Bonding.

 

“Are you both ready?” Shado asks us and we nod, time to play meet and greet. “Then we shall start.” She takes our hands in hers and leads the way to our families.

 

We angle over to Sara’s first and her dad is practically vibrating in place, I move in front just a step and start the introductions, “Shado may I have the honour of introducing Sara’s family,” I act like we’ve not already spoken on Skype. “This is Quentin Lance, Sara’s father, he’s a cop here in Starling City. And this is Sara’s older sister Laurel, she’s an attorney with CNRI, they help people get legal assistance when they can’t afford it.”

 

“It’s good to finally meet you,” Shado tells them, “Sara has spoken of you often, I feel like I already know you.” And then proving that she has a very finely tuned sense of humour she hugs Mr Lance. “I’m lucky to have you as family now.”

 

“I,” Lance sort of flounders and then hugs her back awkwardly. “Yeah,” It is also a good way to break the ice and show that Shado considers them hers now, they are under her protection and she has a lot of options when it comes to keeping them safe. It doesn’t matter that Lance is a Beta she’s basically just told the world she’ll walk into fire for him.

 

She leaves him reeling and goes to hug Laurel, it’s almost as awkward but this close to Shado, Laurel will be overwhelmed with Shado’s Alpha aura, she automatically hugs back. And when Shado steps back Sara throws herself forward triggering a three way hug between her, Laurel, and their dad. It’s emotional and I remember seeing my mom again, and Thea, it’s amazing and I’m so happy for them all.

 

Leaving them to hug and sob together, I let Shado lead me the few steps to my family, “Shado may I have the honour of introducing my family to you. This is my mother Moira.”

 

“Moira,” Shado inclines her head, “It is good to meet the mother of my Omega, Oliver spoke about you often,” and mom gets engulfed in a hug.

 

“And it’s good to meet you too,” Mom hugs back after a moment of hesitation. “Oliver hasn’t said a lot about you, he’s been very quiet, but he loved the gifts you all sent him.”

 

“I’m glad,” Shado pulls back and reaches out to cup my cheek again, “He was so sad on the phone we had to make him happy.” I nuzzle into her hand again, “It’s been far too quiet without him around. He’s always so loud, always talking and laughing. I have missed him.”

 

“I missed you too, I love you Shado,” I tell her and sigh as she pulls her hand away from me.

 

“And I love you too Oliver,” she goes on tip toe to kiss my cheek. “Tonight you will sleep in with Sara and I.”

 

“Yes Shado,” I can’t keep the giant grin off my face, “I picked out the room with the giant bathtub in the bathroom for you. And I’ve been trying to find different smelling bath things for you. And the view is of the back of the house across the garden, it has a balcony so you can sit there in summer and watch the sun come up, and I remember there used to be a lot of flowers in pots too.”

 

“It sounds wonderful,” She inclines her head towards Walter so I take the hint and move along a bit.

 

“Shado this is my new step dad Walter Steele,” I’m not sure what else to add but I needn’t have worried as she hugs him too.

 

“Oh, well,” Walter takes the hug well and delicately pats her shoulder.

 

We move onto my sister, “This is Thea,” I leave it at that because I don’t have to introduce her at all.

 

“Ah your sister, the one you called Speedy,” Thea wrinkles her nose at the nickname, “Oliver would talk for hours about you, he missed you so much,” makes Thea looked surprised and then she’s being hugged by Shado too. “I always wanted a sister and now I get you and Laurel.”

 

“I,” My sister is speechless but she hugs back enthusiastically giving me hope that they’ll get on and Shado can help her. “It’s nice to meet you Shado. I guess Oliver’s been moping around the house, he’s been so quiet.”

 

And that just leaves Tommy. “Shado this is Tommy Merlyn.”

 

“The same Tommy Merlyn that you told stories about? Like the swimming pool full of beer?” Shado asks and Tommy squirms and then stiffens when she hugs him too, “It is good to meet all of Oliver’s family.”

 

That renders Tommy speechless and I revel in the fact that Shado’s not only acknowledged him but she’s accepted him, publicly, as my brother. Perhaps she’ll be good for him too and maybe he can end up with Laurel. Shado and Yao Fei are better with people than me and Slade, we tend to be really obvious when we meddle.

 

As she’s met everyone she looks around and then says, “I think it would be best to take this somewhere more private, Sara and her family shouldn’t have to do this in front of everyone. We should go to our new home.”

 

“Yes Shado,” I give in instantly and turn to Digg, “Mr Diggle can you get us out of here please? We’ll be going home.”

 

“Yes sir,” he nods and walks off to make the arrangements. It doesn’t take him long and then we’re herded off towards the cars. The drive home is probably going to be relatively quiet and I sit in one car with Sara, Shado, Thea, and Digg. I’m in the back with my Alpha and fellow Omega as Thea rides up front with Digg.

 

We manage to get out onto the road without running over any of the press, I think Digg was tempted to ram a few of them just on principle. It’s quiet in the car, and as much as I just want to bask in being so close to my Alpha I let myself topple over so I can rest my head on her shoulder, and then I start to babble at her, small little innocuous things, like how Walter’s modernised the offices, how my family’s little idiosyncrasies have changed and what I’ve noticed in the short time I’ve been there. I even tell a few funny stories about what I’ve been up to as I cuddle into her side and I can see Sara mimicking me from the other side. I’ll get the real news from them tonight as we sleep in their new room, and I’ll update them with where I’m at with Deadshot too.


	6. Chapter 6

Starling City Now: Thea Queen

 

She almost can’t believe that this is the same Oliver that’s been walking around since he got back from being shipwrecked. That Oliver was silent and judgemental and grumpy. This Oliver is chatty, open, laughing, and smiling so much she’d forgotten that he could smile. He’s almost babbling as he tells this Shado everything, though it’s clear he’s leaving things out, like the fact he’d boosted her stash during his party and then trashed it.

 

Occasionally this Shado says something but her voice is so soft Thea can’t make it out, it triggers Ollie to start talking about something else. And Thea can feel Shado’s Alpha aura even sitting in the front of the car, it’s like a constant whisper against her back, soft but persistent. She has to grit her teeth not to submit to the woman. It makes her wary of Shado.

 

When the finally get to the house Thea is contemplating just running for it and hiding in her room, but that would make everyone question why. Instead Mr Diggle accidently gives her a chance to put some space between them when he mentions taking the small amount of luggage up to their room, “I’ll help,” she volunteers, “That way Oliver can show them to the front room and they can eat something, long haul flights always make me ravenous.”

 

She gets another of those huge grins off of Ollie and a, “Thanks Speedy, you’re the best sister ever.”

 

The three of them walk off and Ollie’s already talking again and pointing stuff out about the house, so Thea feels safe enough to give a big sigh of relief at getting away from Shado and her aura. She forgot about Mr Diggle though, “They can be pretty overwhelming can’t they,” he says as he pulls the few bags from the trunk.

 

“What?” Thea picks up a bag to keep her excuse of helping going.

 

“Mated Alpha auras. They pack one hell of a punch,” he motions towards the door. “I’m a Beta too and around some of them all I want to do is roll over and submit. Shado’s one of the strongest I’ve ever met and she’s not even trying to do anything with her aura.”

 

“So it wasn’t just me?” Thea asks as the walk into the house.

 

“No,” He says as they start up the stairs, “And you will get used to it. Eventually. But that isn’t all you’re upset about,” He doesn’t even look at her just keeps walking down the hallway towards Shado and Sara’s room. “Did you know it’s actually physically painful for Omega’s to be away from their Bonded, that it can kill them if they’re kept apart too long?” She stumbles at that little titbit, the thought that Ollie’s been in pain the whole time is probably why he’s been so quiet. “It’s probably worse for him because he has three Alphas, so Shado will help him survive long enough for Slade and Yao Fei to get here.”

 

“Oh,” she follows him into the bedroom and puts the bag she was carrying next to the pile he was carrying. “Is that why Ollie’s been so quiet?” And then she mentally kicks herself, he’s just the bodyguard.

 

“He’s been different when he Skype’d them, and I have overheard other things when he talked to them,” Mr Diggle turns to leave and Thea grabs his arm.

 

“What things?” She asks feeling like the worst sister ever for not being there for Ollie when he’d probably needed her to be.

 

Tilting his head Mr Diggle studies her, “That’s for Oliver or his Alphas to tell you, but I know you saw his scars and it upset you,” She forgets the staff talk and gossip, it wasn’t like she was subtle either. “From what I can gather he got them the hard way,” and that covers so much that she shies away from the images in her head and then his hand rests on her shoulder, “It’s okay Miss Queen, he’s home now, all of his Alphas will be here soon, and he can heal surrounded by his family.”

 

She nods and tries to summon up a smile for this man, “You think he’ll still give you the slip?”

 

Snorting Mr Diggle says, “If he doesn’t we’ll know there’s something wrong with him. Kid is way too good at getting away from me and hiding. At least his Alphas will calm him down a bit.”

 

They walk out in silence and go downstairs, it’s easy to tell where Ollie is because he’s still talking. Stepping into the lounge Thea can see that Shado is sitting on a couch and both Oliver and Sara are sitting at her feet with their heads pillowed on her legs. The Alpha is stroking her fingers over their heads and through their hair. Even from this angle Thea can tell Oliver is completely relaxed, something he’s not been since he first walked back through the front door after being missing for so long.

 

God she’s been a horrible sister to him. He needed her to be there, to help him while he waited, in pain, for his Alphas to come to him. And what did she do? She got upset when it was clear he was nesting and his instincts kept making him try to parent her. She should have been there for him, she should have let him parent her, he’d been trying to reconnect and she’s the one who hadn’t understood and she’d lashed out at him.

 

Determined to do better she pushes down her own feelings and settles on the floor next to him. Shado’s aura washes over her and she does her best to ignore it as Ollie’s arm automatically comes over her shoulder so she can nestle into his side, “Hey Thea, you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she nods and hugs him, “Yeah I really am Ollie. Are you?”

 

“I’m great,” He grins happily, “I was just telling Shado how you fell off that wall when you were seven and how Tommy and I had to carry you back to the house.”

 

“Urgh,” Thea hides her face, “Not that again, I said I was sorry, I didn’t realise the wall was so wobbly. I’m just lucky I fell on Tommy so he broke my fall.”

 

“Speedy,” Tommy grins at him, “I was honoured to let you fall on me, there’s nothing like a foot to the groin, a punch to the face, and one of your elbows to my ribs, to make me feel like a hero,” oh god, he’d had a black eye for weeks because of that. It makes people laugh anyway and she relaxes into Ollie feeling like she finally got her brother back, and she’s going to work at keeping it that way too.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Tommy Merlyn

 

It was so surreal to watch Ollie sit at Shado’s feet like he was happy to be there. From the little he remembers of Sara she was such a handful it was generally thought her dynamic was wrong, and here she was all grown up and sitting calmly on the floor like it was heaven. Shado was a slip of a woman and yet her aura was so strong Tommy got a bit dizzy when he was close to her.

 

And the difference in Ollie from just a few days ago to now? He was so clearly Mated to this Alpha. Tommy still can’t believe it.

 

Thea was curled into Ollie’s side like she used to do as a kid and they’ve finally reconnected. Until now their relationship was so rocky Tommy just didn’t know how to fix it, but it seemed okay now.

 

Laurel and her dad were sitting next to each other and staring hungrily at Sara like she’d vanish if they blinked even once. Mrs Queen and Walter were on another sofa and Moira was staring at her children with such a soft expression on her face.

 

Tommy would feel left out but he remembered the way Shado hugged him like he belonged here so he walks over and sits down near Thea. It earns him a huge goofy grin from Ollie and a nod from Shado. A few seconds later he sees Laurel out of the corner of his eye and she sits next to Sara, they’re soon hugging and he’s not seen Laurel this happy in years.

 

This close to Shado he can feel her aura washing over him and he has no idea how to fight it off, so he doesn’t, he lets her take over and submits. She won’t try and Bond him because she already has two Omegas, and it’s clear from their actions that they trust her, and he trusts Ollie.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Moira Queen

 

The doctor had warned her Oliver might be different, and at first she’d feared he’d been right. Then Oliver went into such a nesting frenzy, so focused on his instincts she knew he’d be having children soon. She’d hoped that these Alphas of his would be worthy of her son, and so far this Shado was.

 

Shado seemed to understand Oliver and it was a gift to hear her son’s voice again, it was open, loving, full of life and laughter, she hadn’t realised how bereft he must have been without his Alphas here with him.

 

Robert had been right all those years ago, Oliver would be just fine when he Mated. His Alpha, or Alphas in this case, would take good care of him and help rein in his wilder side. Moira is going to give it a few more days but she approves of this Mating already, she doesn’t see any potential issues coming up and any fears she had have been laid to rest.

 

Even Thea approves and it was wonderful to see her cuddling up to Oliver again. Moira has a good feeling about this. For the first time in years something good is going to happen to her family, she just knows it.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Quentin Lance

 

His little girls are sitting there in front of him, and when Oliver stops talking, and who knew the kid was so talkative, he hears Sara talk, mostly she teases Oliver or her sister. And sometimes she turns her head and winks at him with a flash of a smile.

 

He can see she’s okay. More than okay. Gone is the hyperactive little brat constantly pushing boundaries and acting more like an Alpha than an Omega. God the amount of fights she used to get into at school, if anyone picked on someone weaker she’d swing at them. He really thought they’d gotten her dynamic wrong, but here she is sitting there and enjoying being with her Alpha.

 

There have been far too many crime scenes he’s been to that have involved Omegas being abused that he’d braced for the worst. Even seeing Oliver’s Bites he’d struggled to hold onto any hope. His fears have been groundless. Shado dotes on his daughter, there’s such love there, and not one drop of jealousy from any of them. He has no idea how it works but it does and he relaxes for the first time in years.

 

Obviously he’ll continue to observe them but he’s hopeful for this Mating and he likes this Shado, she’s not your typical Alpha, she’s quiet and gentle and then Quentin catches Tommy Merlyn staring at Laurel. Oh no. No. That is never gonna happen, ever. Laurel is gonna end up with someone who will treat her almost as good as Shado treats Sara.

 

And then because this is the Queen’s giant castle someone appears in a maid’s outfit thing and says lunch is ready. Wandering through the giant house Quentin was ready to be seated down the table away from Sara but Shado actually rearranges the seating a bit and he ends up sitting between his daughters. Nodding at Shado he mouths, “Thank you,” at her, she smiles back and winks.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Walter Steele

 

Shado has them sitting very differently from normal, but Walter quickly notices how it’s more natural this way and he smiles to himself at how like a family dinner it is. More so than before Oliver came back from the dead, or the tense affairs dinner have been since then.

 

Everyone is relaxed and smiling.

 

Shado’s aura is so strong Walter can feel the Beta in him wanting to submit, it’s something he’s not that used to. He’s backed Alphas down in boardrooms and heated meetings, he knows that flare feeling their auras get, only this is soft and gentle, peaceful even. No wonder Oliver was like a different person, so much more closer to the happy boy he’d been over five years ago.

 

Glancing at his wife he sees Moira practically glow with happiness, she’s so radiant that his heart misses a beat, he still feels terrible that he lost his friend but he can’t regret falling in love with Moira. Covering the hand she’s left sitting on the table with his own he laughs at one of Thea’s jokes and feels Moira move slightly so she can take his hand in hers, they lace their fingers together and Walter settles back to enjoy this moment.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Laurel Lance

 

Full from all the lovely food Laurel leans back in her chair and listens to Sara laugh at something Tommy said. He’s grinning like an idiot and then he catches her staring, he tilts his head in a well-practiced flirtatious movement and she rolls her eyes at him, he stops and gives her a more natural smile, she ignores the way her heart thumps. Tommy Merlyn will never be a one woman man, ever.

 

Somehow they all end up back in the front room and then Ollie’s baby photos come out, he cringes and fakes being upset but Shado happily sits by his mom and goes through some of them.

 

Sara and Ollie are sitting on a sofa next to each other. She studies them and even though they’re tangled up together both of them are constantly looking at Shado. She’s seen this so rarely. Omega’s whose lives revolve around their Alpha. To the point that they seem to blend together and the love radiates off of them.

 

She has no idea how they manage it. Shado clearly gives more attention to Sara. Yet Oliver doesn’t seem to care and even seems invested in Sara getting that attention. In someone else getting something he isn’t purely because it makes them happy. This is a version of Ollie she’s not really seen before, he used to be very selfish and self-centred.

 

Curious she asks them, “How does it work?”

 

“Hmm?” Sara looks up from where she’s rubbing her fingers over Oliver’s, she’s been paying a lot of attention to the first joint after the knuckle of his fingers.

 

“Your Bonding. How does it work? You’re so clearly Bonded. I’ve almost never seen any couple so very much in love, and here’s the three of you, and I don’t understand how it can work, you make it look effortless,” She admits to being a bit jealous, to have even one person love her like these three people love each other, it would be the most amazing gift you could ever get.

 

“It is not as simple as you think,” Shado must have heard her and the Alpha isn’t upset. “We work because we’ve had time to work on this. And you don’t quite understand our Bonds to each other.”

 

Everyone is paying attention now and Laurel turns her attention to Shado as the Alpha says, “My father Yao Fei, myself, and Slade are all Alphas. Oliver and Sara are Omegas. Jealousy would rip us apart and we love each other far too much to let that happen. My father is the Primary Alpha, he leads, we follow. Slade and I are equal. Oliver and Sara are equal. But our Bonds are not. My father was once Bonded and Mated and his heart still belongs to my mother, so while he is Bonded he is uninterested in either Omega that way.” Laurel tries to take that in, a Bonding that’s a Mating without any Mating? This Yao Fei must have really loved his first Omega.

 

“And as much as I love Oliver,” Shado sends him a big smile, one he returns with a hint of mischief in it, “Sara is my favourite, I love her just that bit more, she matches me that bit easier.”

 

Oliver doesn’t seem to mind he just shrugs, “It’s okay Shado, I’d drive you nuts in under a day if you were my main Alpha. Slade’s far more patient with me, and I’m totally his favourite.”

 

“Yes you are,” Sara agrees, “He’s been moping and quiet since you left, he’s not himself at all,” her sister grins, “I actually feel sorry for the entire population of Australia if they piss him off, which they will, by breathing.”

 

“Hey,” Oliver nudges her shoulder, “He’s not that bad, he’s just a bit grumpy.”

 

“Oliver,” Shado says, “I love him dearly, I truly do, but calling Slade a bit grumpy is like calling the ocean a bit damp. And I thought the first time he met you he threatened to cut your voice box out?”

 

What?

 

Horrified Laurel stares at Ollie but he’s grinning, it has to be some kind of misunderstanding or joke, even though it had come up before in the Skype call too, and then Ollie says, “Yeah, and don’t forget he tied me to a chair and was going to kill me, until I dislocated my hand to get free and punched him.”

 

Instead of being horrified Sara just laughs at the story, “That is so Slade, he finds his Mate, threatens to turn him mute, ties him to a chair to make it easier to kill him painlessly and then gets punched in the face.”

 

“Hey,” Ollie jostles Sara, “He thought I was an Alpha, he didn’t realise I was an Omega, I was hiding what I was remember? After Fyres,” and now the smile drops off of Ollie’s face, “Well, you know. I didn’t know I could trust him, not until he saved me a few times and worked out I was an Omega. Poor Slade,” Ollie shakes his head, “He was trying so hard to teach me to fight and just couldn’t understand why I was so useless at it, why my instincts kept making me try and submit to him. We nearly did take the airfield to escape the Island that time too, even if he did have to save me from the control tower guard, and then from the guy that tortured me weeks before that, and then from Fyres.”

 

And Laurel freezes in place just like everyone else at hearing just some of what Ollie and Sara had gone through. Ollie had been tortured? Her eyes dart to Sara and she wonders if Sara had been too? Or had she somehow escaped?

 

“Once he knew I was an Omega things were different, he’s still Slade like, but he loves me,” Ollie is so certain, so full of love and so very smug. “I can’t believe I got so lucky as to have Slade as MY Alpha.”

 

“Urgh,” Sara buries her head against Ollie’s shoulder, “If the pair of you aren’t verbally sparring, running around, mock tussling, you’re being so mushy it’s unreal.”

 

“You’re just jealous,” Ollie teases her, “Shado just worships the ground you walk on and thinks you set the sun and moon in the sky, what could you possibly have on me and Slade?”

 

And that explains a lot to Laurel, she doesn’t understand how, but while Ollie and Sara are both Mated and Bonded to three Alphas, they’d somehow settled into couples. Couples that sounded like they suited each other really well.

 

Laurel isn’t sure about this Slade person if he’s as rough as he sounds but Ollie was clearly in love with him so she reserves judgement. And Shado goes back to the baby pictures without batting an eyelash, she wasn’t concerned about this Slade hurting Ollie or Sara so it was probably okay.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: John Diggle

 

He’s not sure why he’s still needed to hover around and act like a bodyguard. All anyone has done is revel in the fact that Sara is home, and she’s brought Shado with her.

 

John wasn’t lying to Thea when he said Shado’s aura was powerful, he’s stunned at how strong it is. He’s had practice being around powerful Alphas and it’s hard for him to stay focused on his job. So he quietly observes everyone. This Oliver is the one he’s seen talking to his Alphas on the laptop, but there’s still that something that tells John to keep any eye on him. The way Oliver’s own eyes flick to the windows, the doors, how his body very subtly says he’s aware when someone new walks into the room and he’s bracing for an attack.

 

Then there’s Sara, another Omega, she’s playing sweet and nice but she’s acting just like Oliver. They’re both watching for enemies. Shado almost manages to hide her awareness from him but he catches the odd glance here or there, if he wasn’t watching for it he wouldn’t have seen it.

 

John adds that to the other information Oliver has let slip now and again. This Island they were on was anything but peaceful for them, and if this Slade is in the army he’s trained them all and to a high level. It also lets John know why Oliver is so damn good at giving him the slip, he’s had lots of practice against deadly enemies, nothing like staring death in the eye to make you work hard on honing a skill. Against a fully trained enemy Alpha an Omega wouldn’t stand much of a chance.

 

He stands guard over them and tries hard not to think about the fact the Queens were acting like a family for once, or how easy the Merlyn kid was fitting in. And it seems the Lances were going to be just fine too. It makes him think of Andy and he pushes the pain of losing his brother to one side, he’ll deal with that later.


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

 

Stretching awake I blink open my eyes to see dark hair fanning out over the pillow I have my head on.  It’s not the dark hair I’ve been wanting to see but then Slade is still hundreds of miles away from me. I really should be there with him, instead I’m stuck here.

 

At least I have a plan of things to do today.  Hunt down Deadshot and stop him before turning up to the auction tonight, while Sara and Shado are spending a few hours online talking to Sara’s mom in Central City. I can’t believe their transport system is so bad there, nothing moves faster than snail speed, otherwise she’d be here too.

 

Laying still I bask in Shado’s aura.  As I’m Bonded to her I can sink into her aura and mine is swallowed up so no one will sense me here.  It’s an interesting survival technique, and one Slade and I have used many times to make it seem like there’s only one attacker instead of two.

 

I slept better last night than I have for weeks, I can’t wait for Slade and Yao Fei to get here too.  Smiling I snuggle into Shado’s side and remember how well yesterday went.  Everyone liked Shado, and really what isn’t to like? It felt like home and family.

 

Shado rarely sleeps in so I slide from the bed determined not to wake her.  They had a long flight yesterday and I feel like being nice.  Padding downstairs in my boxers and t-shirt I go and raid the kitchen for breakfast.  Raisa helps me make up a tray and then I carry it back up the stairs.

 

Passing my mom I grin at her and Walter and say, “Good morning, I’m making the girls breakfast in bed.”

 

“Well, that’s very sweet of you Oliver,” Mom says, “Very thoughtful too.”

 

“Thanks mom,” I carry on and I nearly bump into Thea at the top of the stairs, “Hey Speedy.”

 

“Hey Ollie,” The snark of the last few weeks is gone and I feel hopeful about getting the chance to be close to her again.  “Oh breakfast in bed?  Good for you Ollie. You’ll get lots of points for that,” she pats my shoulder and goes down the stairs.  “I’m running late so I won’t stay for breakfast, I’ll see you guys at four.”  She pauses and looks up at me with a huge smile, “I’m grounded remember?”

 

“In that case do you want me to give you a lift?” Walter asks her and when she agrees he goes to get his keys.

 

By the time I make it back to the bedroom both of my group are awake and very appreciative of the breakfast.  We firm up our plans and nothing’s really changed, only the time scales of our last two Alphas coming here.  It’s taking longer than expected but no one is suspicious about our plans for Starling City. Yet.

 

Settling back into the bed I enjoy spending time with them and fighting over some of the foods.  My epic spoon dual with Shado for the mango is spoilt when Sara steals the last piece of mango and we have to gang up to take her toast from her in retaliation.

 

Later on, after we’ve all showered and I’m dressed, Sara helps by distracting Digg for me as I make my escape into the city to start hunting down Deadshot.  I hope the address the Bratva gave me is still valid and I can kill him quickly.

 

Starling City Queen Consolidated IT Department Now: Oliver Queen

 

He was good.  Much better than I thought he’d be.  I was sloppy and he escaped, but not before I was able to take the laptop he was working on.  It’s busted and broken.  A quick phone call with Shado and Sara proves fruitless, they know as much as I do about computers, I need an expert.

 

Which is why I’ve braved the chaos of the IT department at Queen Consolidated.  Walter may have modernised but most of the IT people are housed in a bit open plan office, it’s not private enough for what I need, and then someone mentions a girl called Felicity.

 

She’s one of the few on this floor to have her own office.  Walking in I see a petite blonde chewing a pen and being oblivious to me, clearing my throat I ask, “Felicity Smoak?” She turns around and she has the most vivid shade of lipstick I’ve ever seen.  It should look ridiculous, or out of place, but for some reason it suits her.  “Hi,” I greet her as she stares at me wide eyed, she’s an Omega so she might be a bit overwhelmed, “I’m Oliver Queen,” I introduce myself.

 

She’s stopped chewing the pen and says, “Of course, I know who you are, you’re Mr Queen,” she’s wheeling her chair closer to her desk.

 

“No,” Is my knee jerk reaction, “Mr Queen was my father,” and I am not my father.

 

“Right,” she nods, “But he’s dead,” She just comes straight out with it, people normally dance around the subject. “I mean he drowned, but you didn’t, which means you can come down to the IT department, on your own, without your harem of Alphas. I mean I know that’s what they’re calling it on TV and I’m sure it isn’t a harem, because I saw your Alpha and wow.  And you’re still here listening to me babble,” she’s tapping the pen on the desk and she seems nervous.  “Which will end in three, two, one.”

 

I could stand here and make this more awkward but there’s something about her that makes me want to smile, and maybe get Sara to help me prank Slade into meeting her.  I lift up the broken laptop, “I’m having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see.” I rest the laptop on the edge of her desk.

 

She stares at it and I tell her the story I concocted for this, “I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it,” she works for Queen Consolidated, she won’t mention how big a lie that is.

 

“Really?” She puts a whole lot of scepticism in that one word.

 

“Yeah,” I brazen it out and wait for her to start work.

 

“Because these look like bullet holes,” She points them out with her finger and she’s questioning and not just getting on with it like I expected her too.

 

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood,” I don’t back down and if anything she looks even less convinced.  Slade has always told me to never lie because I’m terrible at it.  I can almost see him rolling his eyes at me right now.  She’s just staring me out so I smile and add, “If there is anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.

 

Now she nods and makes an agreeing noise, but I don’t think she’s doing this just because I’m technically her boss, in a ‘I don’t work here but this company is in theory mine’ kind of way.

 

I leave her to it and decide to dig into her life a bit more, there’s something about her that reminds me of Digg.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Moira Queen

 

Carrying the dresses she walks into Thea’s room.  Her daughter is not only home and obeying the grounding, she’s in her pyjamas and clearly not planning to sneak out any time soon.

 

“Do you want to wear the Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen?” Moira shows the dresses to Thea.

 

Giving her a quizzical look Thea asks, “To dinner?”  She obviously hadn’t been listening to anything to do with the auction for the last few days. “I was just gonna wear pyjamas.”

 

“No, to Walter’s stock option,” Moira corrects her.

 

“I think I’d rather be grounded,” Thea brushes it off and goes back to messing around on her phone.

 

“No, it’s important that you come,” She tries to point out.

 

“Important to whom?” Thea asks like she really doesn’t know.

 

“To me,” Moira tells her and Thea just goes back to her phone.  Walking over and sitting on the bed Moira tries to explain it and ends up telling her a story about Robert and how he’d explained about the cat Thea brought home.  “Robert was always so good at getting through to you. I was always so jealous of that,” shaking her head Moira stops, Robert was always so good at getting through to both of their children.

 

“You never talk about him,” Thea’s blinking rapidly and her eyes are a bit red, like she’s holding back tears. “Dad. It’s the first time you’ve talked about him in years.”

 

Thea’s right and Moira realises and she’s been failing her daughter in so many ways, “Well I think you and I have gotten into some bad habits.  There’s been a lot that has changed recently Thea, and I think that maybe this can change too.”  She pats Thea’s hand and flees the room, the wounds from Robert’s murder, the threat of Malcolm Merlyn, it’s too much and she goes to hide in her own room.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Thea Queen

 

She can’t believe that her mom talked about him.  Talked to her about him.  It just seemed to slip out and Thea hugs the story close to her, wanting to remember every word. 

 

Things are so different in this house right now, and she remembers Ollie’s face, how proud and happy he’d been to be taking breakfast in bed to his Alpha.

 

And Thea had come home to the house expecting it to be empty and silent like it’s been for the last five years, only she’d been able to hear laughter coming from somewhere in the house, it had sounded like Sara and Shado.  She wasn’t ready to face the Alpha all on her on so she’d gone to her room and put on some pyjamas.

 

Change has meant bad things for so long that Thea’s still afraid of it.  But maybe her mom was right.  Maybe things where changing right now and that could be a good thing.

 

Starling City Queen Consolidated IT Department Now: Oliver Queen

 

I didn’t get very far when I got a call to go and see Felicity again.  I settle in a spare chair and watch over her shoulder as she calls up the information from Floyd Lawton’s laptop.  Her fingers dance over the keyboard and while I don’t know anything about computers I know competence when I see it.

 

On her screen an image appears, “Well it looks like blueprints.” This must be where Deadshot is going to set up this next kill.

 

“Do you know what of?” I’ve been gone from Starling too long to recognise the building.

 

“The Exchange Building,” She says immediately, like it should be obvious. It must be new.

 

“Never heard of it,” I’ll have to google it when I leave here.

 

“It’s where the Unidac auction is scheduled to take place,” She adds like it explains everything.  She must see I’m puzzled because she carries on, “I thought you said this was your laptop.”

 

“Yes,” And she’s back to questioning me again.

 

“Look, I don’t want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing,” And now she’s lost me completely.  Why is she talking about Shakespeare? We were talking about blueprints.

 

“What?” I should have had Sara and Shado come with me, maybe they’d understand this woman.

 

“Mr Steele marrying your mom,” And we are even more off track, she pauses and stares at me, I stare back.  “Claudius, Gertrude,” Is not helping but then she says, “Hamlet,” and I realise she’s making a Shakespeare reference.

 

“I didn’t study Shakespeare at any of the four schools I dropped out of,” I tell her hoping she’ll go back to telling me about the Exchange Building.

 

She does slightly better than that, “Mr Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries, “ Which explains why Felicity knows about it and where it’s happening.  “And you’ve got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he’s competing against.”

 

“Floyd Lawton,” Though in this case he’s not part of a company per se, he’s the assassin that I’m guessing is killing off the competition.  It doesn’t tell me who’s paying him, but it does give me a reason for the deaths, and the next location.

 

“No,” Takes me by surprise, “Warren Patel,” and she points to where the man’s name is sitting boldly in plain sight.  I’ve not seen anything about this man being murdered, so now I know who’s paying Deadshot.  “Who’s Floyd Lawton?” Felicity asks.

 

“He is an employee of Mr Patel, evidently,” I tell her and she seems to think I’ve been hoodwinked by Lawton not realising he was working for Patel.  She’s both close and yet so far from the truth.  I thank her and get out of there.

 

Time to go to my Alpha.  Time to plan for tonight, because the exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton can get his kill shot off from virtually anywhere.  But I can’t cover the area, I can’t protect all of Deadshot’s targets, I can’t do this alone.

 

Driving home I avoid Digg by climbing up the wall to Shado and Sara’s room.  I hide the laptop and strip down before jumping into bed and pretending I had a nap.

 

As I’d text Sara before scaling the side of the house neither her nor Shado are surprised by me being there and faking sleepiness.  Mr Diggle isn’t that convinced and gives me one of his looks before he leaves us alone.

 

“Well?” Sara asks as she climbs onto the bed next to me.

 

I tell them everything I’ve learnt, “So I thought about telling your dad Sara,” I muse out loud, “We need Patel arrested, and we can give your dad the evidence, plus having cops wandering around the place will give us extra eyes and ears to find Deadshot.  With the three of us there, two of us Hooded up and one as back up, we can take him out, permanently.”

 

We talk it over and decide it’s a good plan.  I’ll go to the auction as Oliver Queen, I can be at ground zero if anything happens, and look like I’m supporting Walter at the same time.  Sara and Shado will each have a tower to patrol, leaving only one unguarded.  I wish Slade and Yao Fei where here, they could take the last tower and we could stop Deadshot easier.

 

To cover for why they aren’t at the auction Shado goes to make plans for them to have a romantic evening picnic under the stars, they’ll say they’re somewhere on the grounds, and they’ll ‘turn off’ their phones.  In reality they’ll be ready and waiting to back me up when I ambush Sara’s dad to hand over the evidence and then later with Deadshot.

 

As I’m not going to get a lot of sleep tonight I really do have a nap in their bed, I’m cuddled between the two of them as I fall asleep.  I feel good about tonight’s hunt, we’ve covered everything we can, and we know most plans tend to fall apart in the heat of battle, but there isn’t too much that could go wrong.

 

We’re even going to plant the evidence linking me to the Vigilante and get that started too.  With Sara and Shado here I can start proving I’m not the Hood guy, and putting every one off the scent of who he really is.

 

I get a few hours of sleep before my phone starts going crazy with someone blowing it up with messages.  Slade is seriously pissed right now.  Apparently the reason he got called back to Australia is so he can get medals and a public thank you.  And then he can come home to me.  The thought of Slade Wilson being allowed on live TV on his own is hilarious and I phone him while putting him on loud speaker so I can help him calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late, got a lot of family stuff on, next one will be late too :(


	8. Chapter 8

Starling City The Exchange Building Now: Walter Steele

 

Mingling with the other buyers, his wife at his side, Walter can’t believe how lucky he is. Not only is Queen Consolidated the main runner for the buyout, but his family is finally feeling like a family, his wife has been humming happily, his daughter is here and smiling, and the son he thought hated him is reunited with his Alphas and being a bundle of sunshine.

 

“Well quite the turnout huh?” Moira comments.

 

“Well it’s quite the opportunity actually,” He replies, “But it doesn’t matter about the outcome of the auction, because I already have the two most beautiful women at my side tonight.”

 

“Two?” Moira questions and Walter nods towards Thea. Mora turns and then smiles when she realises who it is.

 

“Thanks for coming Thea,” Walter kisses his daughter’s cheek, “It means a lot to your mother, and to me,” it warms his heart when the two most important women in his life hug. They’ve been distant for a while but it seems things are starting to go in his family’s favour.

 

“Mr Steele,” The main organiser says as she stands at his elbow, “The auction will be opening in five minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready.”

 

It is more than ready, “Thank you Jeanie,” He tells her and turns back to his family, “Shall we?”

 

Starling City The Exchange Building Now: Quentin Lance

 

God damn the Hood guy. Not only had his intel been solid it meant that Lance has a good chance at catching this Deadshot guy too. But nothing had been left behind that could lead him to the Vigilante after Lance was ambushed in the parking lot.

 

Thank god his girls are nowhere near this place tonight. Laurel was working, as per usual. Sara was out for a picnic under the stars with Shado, and that’s reassuring , the Alpha still wants to romance an Omega that’s clearly hers. The only down side was the Queens being here. He’s spoken to Walter and Moira but neither of them are taking the threat that seriously.

 

Perched up on a balcony Lance paces and watches as Warren Patel is arrested and led away. Now to keep everyone else safe. He spots Oliver walking in and winces, god he hopes nothing bad happens tonight.

 

Picking up his walkie talkie he says, “Unit 1 clear, Unit 2 you copy?”

 

“We have Patel in custody,” comes over the radio from his partner Lucas, “Still no sign of Lawton,” and that’s worrying. The money man was out of play but he could have paid the assassin up front, which meant the man was still out there waiting.

 

“Unit 3?” Lance asks wanting to know their flanks are protected.

 

“I’m in the north west perimeter, all clear,” The woman officer’s voice says and that’s one locked down.

 

“Unit 4?” He asks as he watches the auction buyers start to gather in the main room.

 

“Parking structure is secure,” And that’s the second location locked down.

 

“Unit 5, what’s your status?” Is the last one for him to check.

 

“This is unit 5, all clear,” and he breathes out slowly. They’ve managed to eliminate nearly all of the ways in for this Lawton to kill his target or targets, now he just hopes the auction is empty of assassins.

 

Starling City Now: Shado

 

There are not that many places to hide here, and she has searched every part of this tower. She perches near the police officer and listens in as the woman says, “I’m in the north west perimeter, all clear.”

 

Hopefully this Deadshot will not show up and Oliver will be safe in the building. She taps her ear and murmurs, “Bow is clear.”

 

Starling City Now: Sara Lance

 

There are too many places to hide here, it takes her too long to search the place and find her own hiding spot. She settles into a darkened area as Shado tells them her area is clear. Across the roof the police officer says, “Parking structure is secure.”

 

Tapping her earpiece Sara whispers, “Bird is clear.”

 

Starling City Now: Floyd Lawton

 

“This is unit 5, all clear,” He tells the cop on the other side of the com unit. Behind him the dead body of the real unit 5 slumps where it fell. Time to get to work and earn the money he was paid in advance.

 

Deadshot doesn’t know how the man in the green hood found him, or how the police were suddenly swarming the place and arresting his client. That’s not really his concern. He’s got his list of targets, he’ll kill them and then leave this damn city far behind him.

 

The money he got for this job was already being siphoned off for his Zoe, he’ll make sure she never lacks for anything ever.

 

Starling City The Exchange Building Now: Oliver Queen

 

I’ve seen Warren Patel arrested, watched Dectective Lance pace, and now heard that two areas were clear. Tapping my own earpiece I says, “Arrow is clear,” and I go to find Diggle, time to get another pair of eyes watching too.

 

Starling City Courthouse Now: Tommy Merlyn

 

Sitting there pretending he’s fine Tommy tries not to let his nerves show. Having seen Ollie and how completely Mated his brother is, Tommy hopes he finally has a shot at Laurel.

 

And speaking of Laurel, she walks around the corner of the hallway lost in thought and carrying more work files, “”Oh what a shock,” he says trying to catch her attention, “It is Friday night what are you doing here?” He already knows the answer but he asks anyway.

 

She starts towards him, “Well I am an attorney and this is the courthouse so, I think the better question is, what are you doing here?” And that is a good question.

 

Strangely it’s the hug he got from Shado that gives him the courage to stand up, “I wanted to talk to you about the other night,” he falters not sure how to carry on.

 

“You mean how I saved your asses?” She asks and it’s not really what he wants to talk about. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Okay first of all, it was you and Mr Diggle, and I’m an Omega, I’m not supposed to know how to beat up Betas like you did. Secondly, I think you know that I meant the other thing,” He hints not wanting to be the one to say the actual words.

 

“Let’s not talk about it,” She walks past him.

 

“Laurel,” He calls after her, “We both know Ollie is very Mated now. He was surprising cool about finding out about us, however little the us was at the time.”

 

She stops and turns back to him, “Well that’s because he has no right to judge me, and he knows it. And besides he already knew,” startles Tommy, because how could Oliver have known before Thea blurted it out? “Didn’t you see his face when Thea told him? Tommy he didn’t even blink, trust me, he knew.”

 

And now she’s pointed it out, Oliver was too chilled out about it, Mated or not he should have reacted a bit more, unless he’d already known so it wasn’t a shock revelation for him. “Why didn’t he say anything?”

 

“I don’t know,” Laurel shakes her head as baffled as he is.

 

This does open up the conversation Tommy had been wanting with Laurel, “Silver lining though,” he goes for it, “Now that the whole truth, and nothing but is out, is there a chance now for you and me,” He waits nervously for her answer, normally girls chase him, he never has to work for it, but they weren’t Laurel, they didn’t turn his head upside down and kick him in the heart just by walking into a room.

 

She stares at him and he can sense his very slim chance just slipping through his fingers, “You said you didn’t think that I was a one girl type of guy, well I’m going to prove you wrong.”

 

“By dating me,” And she sounds disappointed, she has that tone in her voice, she gets that a lot around him.

 

“By being better,” He tells her and its terrifying how much he really means it. “By being someone that you deserve, and that you want to be with.”

 

It hangs between them and then she nods, “That’s certainly a guy I’d be interested in meeting,” and he can’t keep the stupid smile off of his face, it’s not a yes, but it’s not a no either, it’s a chance, one he never thought he’d get.

 

“Good, now how about we start,” he takes the files from her, “By getting you the hell out of here, it’s Friday night,” he offers her his arm and she takes it. They walk out of the Courthouse together and he really hopes he doesn’t screw this up.

 

Starling City The Exchange Building Now: John Diggle

 

He stands there scanning the crowd and keeping an eye on all of the Queens, they tend to drift together and then part ways over and over, it’s a bit like trying to herd cats.

 

The most trying of all the Queens comes up to him and asks, “Digg, you got your eyes open?”

 

Really? Oliver is going to ask him that, “That’s what I’m here for sir, that and answering patronising questions,” the damn kid ditched him again today, he knows that Sara was in on it, but he can’t prove it. And Shado didn’t look like she’d even noticed Oliver had been missing for hours.

 

“Oh this guy’s out of time,” Oliver says like he wasn’t listening to what John had just said, “If he’s going to do something it’s going to happen before the auction.”

 

And this Oliver standing next to him is not the normal version he’s used to, or the love sick one either. This one is scanning the room and the windows, and there’s the faintest hint of Alpha about him, but Oliver is very clearly an Omega, “Sir?” John asks confused and a bit worried.

 

Oliver turns to John and opens his mouth, “I was going to lie to you just now Digg and tell you that I heard the story on the radio, but we’d both know I wasn’t telling the truth,” does not clarify anything and then Walter is calling Oliver’s name and the kid goes to his stepdad.

 

He has no idea what the hell just happened but he goes on red alert anyway, if anything happens he’ll be as ready as he can be. He drifts a bit closer and hears Oliver tell Walter he’s worried about the Unidac bidders getting murdered and in a roundabout way that he’s worried about losing Walter too.

 

And then Walter points out Thea was there and John gets to see Oliver’s whole stance change, he still looks like Oliver but as he stalks over to his sister and mother he moves like a predator. It’s eerily similar to how he’d moved the night the Triad tried to kill Laurel Lance.

 

Oliver motions to John to come over and he’s bossing his mom and sister into leaving, “I need you to get them out of here right now,” they don’t listen but something about Oliver has John acting on instinct honed in battle. This place isn’t safe, there’s a threat, and Oliver knows what it is. He nods and tries to help Oliver get his family to safety.

 

Starling City The Exchange Building Now: Quentin Lance

 

God save him from wealthy shindigs, he was just standing around feeling a bit useless and trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, when something red flickers to his right.

 

He’s not even aware of what he’s seeing, not really, he just starts running towards Walter Steele and throws himself at him. The bullet misses its intended target and hits someone else.

 

Chaos erupts and more bullets slam into people as Lance does his best to get Walter and anyone else near him the hell out of this kill zone as quickly as possible.

 

Starling City Now: Shado

 

The sound of gunfire is loud in the night, she doesn’t need Oliver’s message to let her know that Deadshot got past them and is killing people. Two of the areas are secure, leaving only the third. Checking her hood is in place she shoots the arrow and slides down the special line towards the last tower.

 

In her ear Sara is acknowledging and also starting her journey to intercept and kill Deadshot.

 

It is time to hunt.

 

Men like Lawton, like Fyres, destroy families for greed, families like Shado’s. She had searched for her father for so long, only to be duped and used against him. She will save as many families as she can tonight.

 

Starling City The Exchange Building Now: Thea Queen

 

Loud bangs, screams, and people running. That’s all Thea can hear or see. Then Ollie grabs her arm and yells, “Are you okay?”

 

She nods, she’s not, but it seems to be the answer he’s looking for. He turns to mom, “Are you hurt?”

 

“No, I’m fine, where’s Walter?” And Thea remembers he was standing right in front of the window where the first shot came from. Oh god Walter.

 

“Walter’s fine,” Ollie sounds so sure that Thea believes him.

 

“Sir,” Mr Diggle says cutting through their babbling, “I have to get you out of here.”

 

“No, them,” Ollie snaps the command out, “Them,” and then he runs off further into the building. Mr Diggle does do as Ollie said, to a point, he gets them to the door and Walter is there too with Detective Lance.

 

Then Mr Diggle is running back into the building to get Ollie.

 

Starling City The Exchange Building Now: Oliver Queen

 

Running up the stairwell I hurry to where I planted my other suit earlier. It’s directly in the path of a security camera. I pull out the bag and make sure to get my hood out too. With the right angle anyone watching the footage will see me very clearly holding up a green hood.

 

In my ear Sara gives out the information of where Lawton is, and that Shado is about to engage him. I’m running out of time. I hurry up the stairs to get changed and to back my Alpha up.

 

Starling City The Exchange Building Now: John Diggle

 

He follows the stairwell up and round. It’s too much of a coincidence that Oliver was talking about this before the shooting happened. There’s a round metal container on one of the landings, it’s empty but someone plundered it recently.

 

John carries on up and hopes he’s in time to protect his idiot client.

 

Starling City Now: Shado

 

With Sara helping her they have homed in on Deadshot’s location. She uses a flashy move but Shado wants to get his attention. She runs a line down the building and then leaps from her window down four levels to crash into the room Lawton is in via the window.

 

The thick glass shatters under her feet and she twists to a perfect landing. Throwing her aura out towards Deadshot she staggers him for a few seconds. It gives her a chance to duck behind a pillar as he starts to shoot at her.

 

It also means he turns his back to the window.

 

A window Sara is swinging into. He never sees her as she comes in and leaps straight up into the rafters. He also doesn’t see Oliver enter and do the same thing.

 

With both Omegas in position Shado baits Deadshot by shooting a few arrows at him and then hiding behind her pillar again. She doesn’t need the pillar, but getting shot is very inconvenient, especially as Lawton poisons his arrows.

 

They stop shooting at each other and she listens as he steps out from behind his own pillar and starts moving towards hers. She would make this last longer but there’s no need. She slides around the pillar to come at him from behind.

 

Oliver has been using the words ‘You have failed this city’, so she supposes she should too. The voice modulator is on so she will sound like Oliver, all she needs is her opening. Rounding the pillar she has Lawton in front of her when the door to the stair well opens and Lawton spins the slight distance to shoot at whoever is there.

 

She kicks at his side and hears the snap of rib bones. Before he’s even had a chance to crash land on the floor she has the arrow nocked, she hears the bowstring tighten, and she lets go.

 

Floyd Lawton ends his days with an arrow through the target lens over his right eye.

 

Only when that threat is eliminated does she turn to see Sara and Oliver near Mr Diggle. A Mr Diggle that has been shot with a poisoned bullet. She hopes for all their sakes that Oliver is right about this man. That he can be trusted with their secret.

 

Putting up her bow she takes Mr Diggle from them and easily holds the Beta in her arms, his weight is negligible to her, her Bonds to her Omegas gives her far greater physical strength than others. They take point and lead her out of here. They have to get Mr Diggle to their base, the herbs from the Island will save his life.

 

Oliver drives them to the abandoned factory, Sara runs from the car to the base to start prepping. And then with her Omegas assisting her, Shado does some relatively simple surgery and removes the bullet from Mr Diggle. A big dose of herbs later and his vitals begin to stabilize. He will make a full recovery in a few hours.

 

“Oliver,” Shado calls his name and beckons him closer. “Sara and I have to go back and to be found at our picnic. We will cover for you. Talk to your friend when he wakes up and then bring the things you planted at the Exchange Building to me at our home.” She goes on tip toe to kiss his cheek. “Be safe and text me often.”

 

“Yes Shado,” He nods, “And I’m sorry. I told him to leave and protect my family, he must have followed me up the stairwell.”

 

“He will live,” She tells him and places her hand over Oliver’s heart, “And you were right, he will make a good member of our team.”

 

She lets Sara handle the bike for the ride home. She dislikes killing for the sake of killing. It is why they will always warn their target and give them a chance to change. But if Mr Diggle threatens her Omegas by saying Oliver is the Vigilante then Shado will have no choice but to kill him. She really hopes it doesn’t come to that, she likes the Beta.

 

Starling City The Arrow Cave Now: Oliver Queen

 

I watch Digg sleeping as comfortably as anyone with a bullet wound can, and I wince in sympathy. Yao Fei shot me with an arrow through the same shoulder, I carry the scar even now, I remember how much it hurt at the time. I hope when he wakes up he gives me a chance to explain.

 

Rubbing my shoulder I roll it to stretch it and try to ignore the lumps on the top of my right shoulder.

 

Lian Yu Then: Oliver Queen

 

The aura of the Alpha I was running from roused me from my sleep and I jerked awake to find myself still trapped in the net. The Alpha said words I didn’t understand to me and then cut a rope on a tree.

 

The trap collapsed to the ground, with me in it, and I grunted in pain as agony flared in my right shoulder. The wound had been bleeding again. I waited for the Alpha to do something, he said more words and simply walked away from me.

 

Confused I’d laid there and stared after him when a noise came from the opposite direction, a wash of Alpha and Beta flickered at the edge of my senses and instinct drove me to roll over and get to my feet. I followed after the strange Alpha keeping my distance the whole time.

 

He ducked into the cave and I waivered outside unsure. The pain in my shoulder was constant and I reluctantly ducked in after him. He was cross-legged on the floor near my bed area. Around him where various bowls and ripped up cloths. He pointed to my bed area and I flopped ungracefully into it.

 

Between us we eased my shirt off and he tended to my wound. He rebound it and offered me more of the plant things and water. I did as I was told and he gave me a nod. The pat on my head was slightly insulting but the feeling of his hand on my hair was stunning. For the briefest of seconds the pain rescinded and then his hand was gone and the pain rushed back.

 

I must have made a noise because he tilted his head at me and then patted me again. Again the pain stopped momentarily, when he tried to stand up I grabbed at his clothes with my spare hand and tugged him back. He sat with a bump and a glare. I didn’t let that stop me, I snagged his hand and put it back on my hair.

 

And then I sagged with relief as the pain vanished. He must have realised what was happening because he stopped trying to take his hand away and instead ran his fingers through my hair. He mumbled at me in his language but none of that mattered, only the touch of his hand mattered.

 

I had no idea that in that moment I had already begun to Bond to the Alpha. He might have shot me, but he also patched me up, kept me from getting sick, fed me, and then rescued me from a trap. I’d recently lost my father, I was still grieving for him and Sara, I was a mess that was in the process of giving up the will to live. My instinct to belong, to live even when I wasn’t sure I wanted to, latched onto this Alpha and held on tight.

 

Lian Yu Then: Yao Fei

 

The Omega boy drifts off to sleep under his hand. The boy is soothed and free from pain because Fei is touching him. He swallows back the painful memories of his beloved Omega, of how he had done the same for her many times in the past.

 

An Alpha can only do this for the Omega he is Bonded to.

 

He sat there and watched the shadows grow darker and deeper as the sun went down. Occasionally the boy whimpered as he dreamed. He finds he needs to soothe the boy and begins to rework all of his plans. He had been getting ready to go to Slade, but the other Alpha was unmated, and it made him a threat to the Omega, an Omega he is not willing to risk. Even in such a short space of time he finds he is ready to kill to protect him.

 

He recalls as many stories his grandfather told him of Mating and Bonding as he can, how they do not need to be the same. And this Bond does not feel like his Bond to his beloved, it does not feel like a Mating. He caresses the yellow hair and finds the act soothes him too, calms him, centres him. He has Bonded the boy too. Only time would tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

He will start to train the boy, he will not be able to teach him to fight the same way he would an Alpha, but the Omega will want to protect him, defend him, and eventually kill for him. He mourns for the boy’s loss of innocence, but this Island is hard and the boy needs to learn to survive.

Starling City The Arrow Cave Now: John Diggle

 

The pain in his shoulder makes him groan and then a power Alpha aura rolls over him. Turning his head he tries to make out his surroundings. It’s dark, the only lights are electric. He pain is from getting shot. And he remembers gunfire, chasing Oliver Queen, damn the kid, and he remembers getting shot with a bullet as an archer in green shot someone in the face.

 

And then there was a second archer in green, and a woman in black with long pale blonde hair. The wave of Alpha coming from the two of them turned to an Omega’s concern and he blacked out.

 

Turning his head to the left he tries to focus on the Alpha sitting somewhere nearby, the aura changes to an Omega’s and he feels concern, care, worry, and is that affection?

 

Squinting he’s stunned when he makes out Oliver Queen sitting in a chair watching him. And this Oliver is wearing the same green outfit as one of the archers. Standing up the Omega comes closer and then says, “Hey.”

 

Hey does not begin to cover this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this update took, and I’ve changed Diggle’s wound to his shoulder, it fit the story better.

**Author's Note:**

> Lido = Outdoor swimming pool
> 
> The Arrow Cave, because I couldn’t resist going with that name even if Oliver doesn’t use it in the show.
> 
> And thank you for all kudos and comments so far, I've loved every single one of them :)


End file.
